


Forever and always

by Tritanis



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before their fist Valentine’s Day together, Zach loses his ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Valentine’s Day Fest 2009** at **www.livejournal.com**. I altered one prompt a tiny bit and added bits of other prompts. This wasn’t my originally idea, but the story just seemed to write itself *g*.  
>  **Promts:** **Zach loses a ring, and Shaun gets him a new one** , with tiny bits of **Zach tries to think of the perfect gift for Shaun** and **The first time one of them says ‘I love you’**
> 
> Check **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claddagh_ring** for more information on the ring.
> 
> **Beta:** Only by me, I’m afraid. I apologize for the remaining errors; English isn’t my native language
> 
> This story was, as it says earlier, written 5 years ago, so yeah, this is a re-post :o)

Shaun walked into the bedroom which looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Zach was in the middle of the chaos, creating more chaos by yanking clothes out of the dresser.

Shaun arched an eyebrow and just looked at his boyfriend for a few minutes. When Zach started yanking off the sheets, Shaun decided to solve the mystery. “Zach, what are you doing?” 

Zach barely looked at him before continuing making more chaos. “I’m looking for my ring.”

“You’re tearing our bedroom apart because of a ring?” Shaun asked a bit sarcastic. He knew that the ring meant something to Zach, because he rarely took it off. But Shaun thought Zach was a bit overreacting by turning the bedroom upside down. Especially, when he had to go to school in 15 minutes. And Shaun would be the one to clean up the mess.

Zach froze, then slowly looked a Shaun. “It means a lot to me, okay?” He then quickly lowered his eyes.

Shaun immediately regretted what he said and mentally hit himself. “Oh babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

When Zach just kept staring at the bed like it was the most interesting thing in the world, Shaun heaved a silent sigh, then quietly moved to Zach. “I’m really sorry…,” he whispered, taking Zach in his arms, hugging him closely.

Zach buried his head in Shaun’s shirt, his arms circling the other man’s waist. Zach turned his head, pressing his face to Shaun’s neck. When Shaun felt wetness on his neck, he could have kicked himself. What he had said had obviously upset Zach very much. Before he could say anything, Zach angrily wiped the tears away.

“Talk to me,” Shaun whispered. He knew Zach didn’t like people to think he was weak, sentimental or whatever. He also knew that if they didn’t talk about it right now, Zach would later pretend that it had never happened.

“My mom gave me that ring,” Zach simply said. But to Shaun the six words meant a lot more than thousands of words. He knew how much Zach had loved, and still loved, his mother and how much it had hurt to loose her. 

“Oh babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t know that the ring meant that much to you. If I…,” Shaun’s rambling was cut off, when Zach pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shut up,” Zach said softly, before claiming Shaun’s lips. Shaun eagerly returned the kiss, moaning when Zach deepened the kiss. 

Shaun reluctantly broke the kiss, resting his forehead to Zach’s. “You have to go or you’ll be late.”

Zach heaved a sigh. “I know.” He then looked sheepishly around the bedroom. “I’m sorry for the mesh. I’ll clean up, when I get back from school”.

Shaun just smiled. “Forget it. I’ll do it.”

Zach gave Shaun a sweet kiss. “Thanks.” Then another kiss. “I’ll see you later”.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, when Zach got into bed, he saw his ring on the bedside table.

“Where did you find it?” Zach asked while putting on the ring.

“Does it matter?” Shaun asked, kissing him. Zach just gave him a look. Shaun was silent for a few moments and Zach saw something in his eyes that he couldn’t place. “In the couch.”

At Zach’s ‘you are kidding, right?’ look, Shaun just laughed, rolling them over so he was on top. 

Zach didn’t think more about the ring that night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was Valentine’s Day. To Zach it wasn’t really that special. Sure, he had bought Tori flowers and chocolate and stuff, but that was because he thought Tori would expect it or be disappointed if he didn’t buy her anything.

With Shaun it was a lot different. Shaun didn’t look like a flower guy and chocolate was just too cheesy, Zach thought. 

His gift to Shaun was created in class without Zach even realising it. He just drew while remembering some of the family moments he had shared with Shaun and Cody. When Zach saw the finished drawing he had to smile. It was like a photo of Shaun, Cody and himself in a happy family moment. This would be the perfect gift for Shaun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Zach came home, he found Shaun in the kitchen standing in front of the stove cooking. Zach snuck up behind him and embraced him from behind, kissing his neck. 

“And hello to you too,” Shaun said smiling, turning to kiss Zach properly.

“Where’s Cody?” Zach asked.

“He’s with mrs. Henderson,” Shaun answered, kissing Zach again. Mrs. Henderson was their neighbour, an elderly, lovely widow, who adored Cody. She loved babysitting him and Cody loved mrs. Henderson like a grandmother.

Zach pulled back with a huge smile. “I have something for you.” He handed Shaun the drawing. “Happy Valentine’s.”

Shaun just stared at the drawing for a few seconds. He then looked up at Zach with tears in his eyes ad a happy smile. “Thank you, babe. It’s the best gift I could get.”

Zach just smiled. “So what have you bought for me?”

Shaun spread his arms. “You’re looking at it.”

Zach ached an eyebrow. “Sex?”

“No, you pervert.” Shaun laughed. “Dinner.” A moment later he added, “Sex is for dessert.”

“What about an appetiser?” Zach asked, kissing Shaun’s neck.

“But dinner. I can’t leave the kitchen,” Shaun said, but his hands were already making their way under Zach’s shirt.

“Who said anything about leaving the kitchen?” Zach asked between kisses. 

Shaun turned off the stove, before every thought left his mind for awhile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening after dinner, they sat together on the couch, sipping red wine. They didn’t say anything, just enjoyed each other’s presence. Shaun’s arm was around Zach, who had his head on Shaun’s shoulder. Suddenly Shaun removed his arm, knocking Zach off balance.

Zach’s glare turned into a frown, when he saw Shaun’s nervous look. Before he could say anything, Shaun pulled a beautiful, silver ring from his pocket. 

“With my hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love,” Shaun said, his voice full of emotion.

Zach just started at it for a moment. Then he gently took the ring, he fingers tracing the delicate details of the ring, the hands, the heart, the crown. He looked questionedly at Shaun.

“It’s a Claddagh ring,” Shaun explained. “It’s Irish.”

“Irish?” Zach ached an eyebrow. As far as he knew Shaun’s family wasn’t a bit Irish.

“My agent is Irish. She wears a Claddagh ring and I admired it,” Shaun answered sheepishly. “She told me the story.”

At Zach’s questioned look, he explained, “The way that a Claddagh ring is worn on the hand, show others if the wearer is single or not.” He gently took the ring from Zack. “If the ring is worn on the right hand with the heart pointing outward and away from the body, it means that you’re single.” He slipped the ring on Zach’s right ring finger with the heart pointing inwards towards Zach’s body. “This means that you’re in a relationship.”

Shaun pulled another Claddagh ring from his pocket, holding it for Zach to take.

Zach keeps starting at the ring on his finger. He then looked at the ring in Shaun’s hand, before looking at the man himself. “What does it mean if the ring is worn on the left hand?” Zach asked, before taking the ring from Shaun.

“Worn on the left hand ring finger with the heart pointing outward away from the body means that you’re engaged. Worn with the heart pointing inward toward the body means you’re married,” Shaun answered, looking at Zach.

Zach looked thoughtfully at Shaun, then at the ring in his hand. He took Shaun’s left hand in his, slipping the ring on the ring finger with the heart pointing inwards. He then lifted the hand to his lips, kissing the ring, before meeting Shaun’s look, which was a mix of question, amazement, wonder and love.

“I don’t need our love on paper or to say ‘yes’ in front of a priest to know that I want to be with you forever.” Sheepishly Zach looked away.

Shaun cupped Zach’s chin, lifting it, so their eyes met. Looking deep in Zach’s eyes, Shaun saw his own emotions shining back at him. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Zach answered, turning his face to his Shaun’s palm. “I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

“God, babe, I love you.” The words just fell from Shaun’s mouth, but once they were out, he knew that he meant it with all his heart. 

Zach’s face lit up in that amazing smile, Shaun loved so much. “I love you, too.” Zach then moved closer, kissing **_his_ ** Shaun.

Only when air became necessary, did they break the kiss. Shaun looked down at the ring on Zach’s right ring finger. He took it off and instead put it on Zach’s left ring finger, the heart pointing inwards. “Have to make it clear to everyone, that you’re taken.”

Zach just smiled, and gave Shaun a lovingly kiss while entwining their fingers. They sat like that for awhile, until suddenly a thought hit Zach. “How did you now my ring size?”

Shaun looked down. “I took your ring to the jeweler to get the right size.”

“You **stole** my ring?!?!” Zach just stared at Shaun.

Shaun turned a bit red, then said in a small voice, “borrowed…”

“You stole my ring…,” Zach repeated, then started laughing. “You big sap!”

Shaun dared looking at him. “You’re not mad?”

Zach smiled lovingly. “No, I’m not. How could I be? I love you.” Zach kissed him softly. “But you’re still a big sap. But you’re my sap.”

“Forever and always,” Shaun said with a big, happy smile.

The Valentine’s Day had been the best they had ever had. The gifts had in the end reminded them that they had all they needed in their lives; each other, love and Cody.

~The End~


End file.
